mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Loiseau vs. Leopoldo Serao
The fight was for the Tachi Palace Fights middleweight title with Leopoldo Serao defending. It was David Loiseau's TPF debut. The Fight The first round began. They circled patiently. Four thirty-five. Loiseau missed a spinning back kick but it had ill intentions. Four fifteen. Four minutes remaining. Serao blocked a hard high kick. Serao doesn't appear to have anything to offer Loiseau on the feet. Three thirty-five. Loiseau blocked a decent high kick there. Serao still looked a little tentative. Loiseau stuffed a single, Serao pulled guard with three fifteen. Three minutes. Serao worked rubber guard. He lost it. Two thirty-five left. Serao worked rubber guard on the other side, working for a triangle. His corner wanted the omoplata. Two fifteen. Serao was working towards a triangle. Two minutes. Serao reclosed his guard. Serao worked rubber guard on the same side as right before. He was working for an omoplata or a gogoplata. Loiseau escaped nicely with one thirty-five. Loiseau was posturing up. One fifteen. Serao briefly worked hard for another triangle. One minute. Serao's corner still kept screaming for an omoplata in Portuguese. Thirty-five. Loiseau missed a right hand. Serao worked rubber guard again. He worked for an omoplata there. Loiseau escaped. Loiseau chatted to Serao confidently and shook his hand and hugged him after the first round ended. 10-9 Loiseau solidly. The commentator scored it 10-9 Serao. The second round began and they touched gloves. Serao blocked an immediate high kick. Serao blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Serao landed an iffy leg kick. Loiseau missed a big spinning back fist and they touched gloves. Four fifteen. Lot of respect. Four minutes. They circled. Three thirty-five as Serao landed a leg kick and ate a counter right. Three fifteen. Three minutes as they circled. Serao landed an inside kick to the groin just as the crowd began booing the lack of action. They touched gloves and continued. Serao blocked a body kick, ducked an extravagant flying knee and landed on top in half-guard. Two thirty-five left. Serao passed to side control kneeing the body twice with two fifteen. Loiseau scrambled out and had the back nicely after a brief moment of danger. Two minutes. Serao regained guard beautifully but ate a right hand. One thirty. Serao's corner STILL wanted an omoplata. One fifteen. Serao worked rubber guard. One minute. Serao wanted the triangle. Thirty-five. He kept rubber guard. Serao was throwing from the back and he reclosed guard. The second round ended as the crowd booed and Loiseau helped Serao up. 10-9 Loiseau. The third round began and they touched gloves. Loiseau faked the high kick. Four thirty-five. I think that's Shane Nelson commentating. Serao blocked a high kick but ate an inside kick. Four fifteen. Serao landed a leg kick. Four minutes left. Serao blocked a high kick. Loiseau sprawled stuffing a single, Serao pulled half-guard. He regained guard. Three fifteen. Serao worked for the omoplata. Three minutes as he reclosed guard. Two thirty-five. Serao worked rubber guard. Big John warned them about the lack of action. Two fifteen as he stood them up. Loiseau got a nice single to half-guard, Serao didn't resist it much. Two minutes. Serao was trying to throw from the bottom. One thirty-five as he regained guard. Loiseau landed a left hand. He worked the body with the left. One fifteen. One minute. Loiseau landed a big right elbow. Serao's corner still wanted the omoplata. Loiseau landed another right elbow and a left one. Thirty-five. Serao worked rubber guard. Ten seconds. Serao landed five right elbows from the bottom. The third round ended amidst scattered boos. 10-9 Loiseau. The fourth round began and they touched gloves there. Loiseau still looked relatively fresh. Serao blocked a high kick. A lone boo there. Four thirty-five. More boos. Four fifteen as Serao landed a leg kick and missed a high kick. Four minutes. Serao seemed very tentative. Loiseau stuffed a single, Serao pulled guard. Loiseau landed a right elbow there. Three thirty-five. Loiseau landed two partially blocked right elbows, staying busy. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Big John called for action. Serao worked for a triangle. Two thirty left now. Serao reclosed guard. Two fifteen. The ref stood them up. Two minutes. Loiseau landed a body kick and ate a right hand and they clinched there. One thirty-five. Serao worked a trip. One fifteen as Loiseau stuffed it and a single as well and had the back. Loiseau kneed the body three times and again. One minute. Serao regained guard. Serao landed a left elbow from the bottom and another. Thirty. Loiseau landed four big left elbows himself. Serao worked rubber guard. The fourth round ended. Serao had a nasty cut from those last elbows. 10-9 Loiseau. He helped Serao up. Oh the Mexican-voiced commentator is Efrain Escudero. Interesting. The fifth round began and they touched double gloves. Loiseau landed a high kick and dropped Serao with a right hand. The commentators thought Serao fell on purpose. Four thirty-five remaining. Loiseau landed two left elbows. Four fifteen. Blood was everywhere. Big nasty cut. Serao regained guard. Loiseau landed eleven nasty left elbows, blood was absolutely everywhere. Big John called time. Blood was everywhere. Serao stood slowly. His arm and head was drenched in blood. The doctor was checking it out. Serao looked dizzy and emotional. The doctor called off the fight. Loiseau was the new champion.